Drunk but Sober
by 18plusForMe
Summary: This is a request for Aimeeshii.  D18, lemon, alcohol, bunny costumes, and tonfas.


**DRUNK BUT SOBER**

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do NOT belong to me.**_

_**Only the plot.**_

**Author's Note: This is a request from a good friend, Aimeeshii, who's actually willing to write my request story even if she doesn't know how at the moment. Contains mainly Dx18, mentions of FonxReborn, 80x59, 100x51, and 69x84. **

EDITED: Beta'd by me. Yes, I'm a beta.

**Content of request: "Alcohol, bunny costume, and tonfa" **

_**WARNING: If you, by any chance, didn't read the contents, this story is rated M and contains YAOI. And I love crack-pairings. Characters**_ _**may be OCC. **_**You've been warned. Review, don't review. Your choice. I don't give a damn so I won't take your time.**

_**Tsuna and the gang is 18 years old. The arcobaleno's curses are already lifted and everyone knows about the mafia. **_**This is my first story, lemon, fanfic, etc. So here goes~**

"Hibari-san~!" A high-pitched voice rang throughout the dark streets of namimori. The said "Hibari-san" groaned inwardly and turned to see who the voice belonged to, and surprise, surprise~ It was non-other than Miura Haru, running towards him with the vigor that she always carries. Hibird flew away, startled by the jolly girl's energy.

Once he let Haru catch up to him, she wastes no time, "Hibari-san! Are you free right now?" Kyouya quickly goes over his schedule in his head and nods, being the honest guy he always was. "Great!" Haru squealed, "We're going to go over to bar and hang out! Please join us!" Crossing his arms, Kyouya responds, "Why would you think that I'll even consider going to a bar, just to herd with other herbivores?" Haru gives a pout and says, "Hibari-san doesn't know how to have fun~ We're 18 now! Loosen up a bit! Everyone will be there! "

"Everyone?" Kyouya asks. "Yes! " Haru answers a little too quickly, "Although I don't really get it, I heard that Reborn-san planned everything." "I'll come," Kyouya decided. Haru's eyes widened, "R-really Hibari-san? I-I mean, that's great! Follow me!"

Kyouya was lead to a average bar somewhere in Namimori. He glanced around the new environment. There was barely any people except the group of mafia he was familiar with. He took a seat in a corner where there was least people. He eyed the man with a fedora on his head. It's always been his ambition to defeat the Sun Arcobaleno. No matter how much he tried, he barely even saw the man, especially after the curse was lifted.

"I'm surprised you came, Kyouya," a soft voice said from behind Kyouya. The Cloud Guardian turned his head to see Fon smiling down at him. As expected of the "Wind", he managed to get behind Kyouya without giving away his presence. A "Hmph" was all Kyouya gave him. A chuckle left the other's lips, "Was it Reborn that motivated you to be here?" The Fon-look-alike just stared at the others indulging the their own conversations. "I take that as a yes," Fon finally said.

"Fight me." Fon looked down at Kyouya, who had now stood up from his seat. "Pardon?" the Storm Arcobaleno asked. "You're also an Arcobaleno," Kyouya smirked and continued, "You're also strong, are you not?" The chinese man lowered his head a bit, his eyes closed, and gave one of his gentle smiles that Reborn had fell for. "I figured you'd say that. I'll battle you only if you win in a contest that they're about to start", Fon said while pointing at a crowd around a table. Kyouya followed the man's finger and saw the said crowd. He slowly made way towards the crowd and stopped a meter short of the crowd itself. There was no way he'd herd with them.

"What game is this?" Kyouya questioned. A majority of the crowd stared at him wide-eyed. "H-hibari-san... You want to participate as w-well?" a freaked out Tsuna asked. Kyouya just glared at the tiny Vongola boss. "Hieeee! I-I mean, th-that's, w-well, -" "Kyouya just wants to be normal for once~," Mukuro cut in, giving his signature laugh as his arms snaked around Basil's middle. The illusionist put his head on top of the CEDEF member's and stared at Kyouya playfully. Kyouya redirected his glare to the pineapple who was just grinning at him. "It's not like you could win this game, Kyou-ya-kun~," Mukuro teased. "M-mukuro-san!" Basil quickly scolded his partner. Kyouya's glare deepened, sending daggers into Mukuro. "Maa, maa~ Let's not fight again," Yamamoto said, "There's a first time for everyone, right?" Gokudera scoffed, "Tche! Don't get yourself involved Takeshi, it makes no difference."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Byakuran smiling with his eyes closed, almost like a fox. "I thought Vongola was supposed to be "united", Tsu-kun~ Why don't you fix the problem?" Tsuna just turned beet-red from embarassment and stood there. "Tsunayoshi-kun," Shouichi spoke up, "Why don't I just explain the game?" Tsuna thanked Shouichi inwardly and nodded. "That's a good idea Shou-chan~! 3", Byakuran said as he glomped Shouichi, causing the latter's glasses to fall out of place. "B-Byakuran-san!"

After ten minutes of explaining, everyone understood how to play. "So in a sense, it's just seeing how much you can drink", Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Kinda", Shouichi answered, "But you have to stop if you don't answer the questions we give every time you drink or if you get the answer wrong." Everyone nodded and took a glass. "Ready~?" Byakuran asked in his sing-song voice, "Go!" Kyouya stared at his glass before gulping it down.

Tsuna got his answer wrong after the first glass since he was No-Good Tsuna afterall. After three more shots people started dropping out. Kyouya felt a little dizzy, but refused to lose to the herbivores. As the number of shots drunk increased, the questions got easier, although the participants were too drunk to notice. Reborn, Fon, and a few other adults decided to lose purposely just to see the rest make a fool of themselves. Kyouya was on his 15th glass, Skull decided to heat things up, "The losers have to wear something embarassing~!" Haru squealed in agreement, "I have plenty of costumes they can wear!"

"_Hic- _Th-that's not _hic-_ fair~", Mukuro slurred while holding his glass. "What's 2-4?", Reborn calmly asked. "69... 84?", Mukuro answered while putting his fingers on his forehead. Fon giggled softly and took Mukuro's glass away from him. "Wh-whateeeever~", Mukuro said, getting up, "Where's the costume?" The Mist Guardian left his seat in search of his punishment... and his beloved. "And...", Reborn turned his head towards the remaining three. Gokudera, Byakuran, and... Kyouya.

Byakuran smiled, Shouichi on his lap, sleeping off the alcohol, and answered, "-2." The marshmallow lover continued to stroke his lover's head while twirling the contents of his glass in his hand. "Same answer", Gokudera said. Kyouya was just staring into his glass, void of emotion. "Kyouya... You lost", Fon said as he took Kyouya's glass. Kyouya just stared at the man in the red garb and let out a hiccup. Suddenly a... bear? came and pulled Kyouya away. "This way Hibari-san~!", a familiar voice said. Haru. She dragged Kyouya to a room and pushed a bag at him. "This is your punishment. Take it like a man!", was all she said before leaving him alone.

Kyouya cursed under his breath. He looked down at the bag and decided to get it done and over with. He undid the baggage and took out the contents. He started to take off his jacket and white button-up shirt and his dark colored jeans. He noticed that the one piece of clothing was enough to cover his entire frame. He put his legs into the costume first and then pulled the sleeves over his arms. While zipping the front of the costume up, he noticed that it was also a hoodie. Sighing to himself, he decided to put it over his head. He was drunk, but he knew well enough to know that Haru can be bitchy when you don't wear the costume right.

There was no mirror to check how he looked. Kyouya knew that the costume was indeed pink. He didn't get a chance to look at the hood of the costume, but it's too troublesome to undress just to see how it looked. It's not like it has anything that can make himself look more of an herbivore than he already is. He looked at his cloth covered hand and made a fist. Next time he plays this "game", he'll be prepared. He, then, reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

**DINO'S POV:**

I wonder if Kyouya even realized I was here.. Gosh, I think I'm gonna go nuts. Seeing Kyouya slur while answering the questions. I saw Skull laughing at Kyouya's dumbfounded face. I'll get him for that later... Besides that, he even added a punishment! All those faces I've never seen Kyouya make... is cute. I wish he'd make those faces more often. _Click! _I hear a door open. I turn my head to see- Oh... My... G-(nosebleeds).

Kyouya is standing there, half hidden by the door. He seems to be pondering over whether to make himself present. I could see the pink pajama-looking clothing over him and... was that bunny ears on his hood? In less than a second, I rush over to the door, push Kyouya in, pull myself in as well, and lock the door behind me. I look down at the... bunny on the floor. Shit, I think he's a bit angry. I hear him groan as he massages the bridge of his nose carefully. Right! He's a bit drunk, he must've got dizzy from the impact with the floor... Fuck!

I move myself away from the door and make my way over to Kyouya, who was now on his knees. "Are you OK, Kyouya?", I ask carefully. "Damn you Cavallone, you could at least warn me...", Kyouya said a bit slower than usual. I quickly apologized to my ex-student. Kyouya looked up at me with glossy eyes. His flushed face matching the color of the baby-pink costume. His lips were slightly apart, almost begging me to crash my lips onto his. I swallowed the big lump forming in my throat. "I-I'm gonna kiss you... Kyouya", I warned him. That's what he told me to do... right?

I slowly closed the gap between us as I held his waist with my right arm and cupped his cheek with the other. And soon, our lips met. I open my eyes, _When did I close them?_ , to see Kyouya closing his. Taking this chance, I licked Kyouya's lips with my tongue. Kyouya moaned. He moaned! Excited, I decided to sip my tongue in-between his lips. I started out slowly by licking his teeth and brushing his tongue. Then the kiss got deeper as I heard him moan and squirm beneath me from the new feeling. I darted my tongue all over his cavern, exploring all I can. Just when I was about to push my tongue deeper, I felt Kyouya's hands on my shoulders and push back. I look down at him with half-lidded eyes and realized I was depriving him of oxygen. "My bad", I whispered.

Kyouya stared back into my eyes and, to my surprise, asked, "Are you serious?" Shocked I looked at him, my eyes a little wider. "O-oh, sorry Kyouya, I didn't mean t-" "That's not what I mean", Kyouya stopped me. Huh? What was he- "I'm asking if you're serious about starting this. If you want to be in a relationship with me." I stared for a second. Maybe a minute... speechless. Was he asking me if... I wanted to... date him? I quickly nodded. A little too hard. "I-I'm serious! I've always wanted to. Th-that's only if you want to...", I said in a very fast pace.

Kyouya looked down at his knees as if in thought. After a while he started to speak again, "At least you listen to what I say." I didn't get to process what he meant as Kyouya leaned up and connected our lips once more. I was in bliss. Was this really happening? My left hand joined my right and I pinched myself. Ouch! Yeah, this isn't a dream! I smile as I kiss Kyouya and let my hands run all over his still-small body. But, I'd never tell him that. Our kiss gets deeper and I push Kyouya down to the floor. The room was pretty small. Probably a storage room.

This time, I remember to let Kyouya breath. I move my lips away from his, and lower it to his jawline, where I nip and licked his porcelain skin. I hear Kyouya panting and moaning under my touch. I pull the zipper of the costume down and Kyouya pulls his arms and legs out of the costume to wrap them around me. I let my hand run over his thighs while my other brushed his left nipple. I wanted to hear more of his moans. I moved my lips over to his neck to leave a hickey, then moved to his collarbone to leave one there as well. "H-hurry it up", Kyouya said while moaning. I could feel my pants getting tighter and I can feel Kyouya's on my belly as well.

I run my hand from his thigh towards his groin. I could feel him shiver as I do so. I pushed and rubbed the area, causing Kyouya to emit sounds I've never heard him make before. Shit, my pants are so uncomfortable... I quickly rid myself of my pants and Kyouya, of his boxers. I take some time too look over Kyouya's body. His flushed face stares back at mine. I didn't wear any underwear today. I take off the rest of my clothing and look around for anything that would make it easier for Kyouya when I prepare and enter him. I didn't notice I was taking a while until, "What are you looking for?" I stare at Kyouya once more, embarassed. It was our first time and I was messing it up!

Kyouya leaned up with his arms behind him and stared at me. "Prepare..," I said. Kyouya looked at me questionably. "I want you to prepare yourself." I could've sworn I saw his cheek turn a darker shade of red. This way, he'll be able to control the amount of pain inflected... right? Kyouya looked away for a second and nodded. I couldn't help but flush as well. I'll get to see Kyouya masturbating! It was a dream come true for me! I saw as he slowly, but surely moved his hand over to his lips and started to suck on them. Why didn't I think of that?

I wanted to moan when he finally stuck his pointer up his ass. Shit, I might come just by watching this! He groaned at the foreign feeling and started to thrust his finger in and out of himself. I can feel my pre-cum dripping as I bit my lips. I wasn't supposed to be the one making the sounds here! Kyouya started to thrust his hips down on his finger and after a few more thrusts, he added his middle digit as well. He wince, a little. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so focused on him. Watching him thrusting in and out of his own fingers, my hand made its way over to my manhood, pumping it as I enjoyed the view infront of me. Then he stopped. I stared for a while and he looked around and grabbed his jacket. "Wh-what's the matter, Kyouya?", I asked in panic. He blushed harder, if possible, and said, "My arms are cramping up..." I watch as he takes out one of his... tonfas? Don't tell me...

He did. He positioned his tonfa and held it with his legs while he got on his knees. He then, pushed half the tonfa in himself. I came. I fucking came first! I groaned as my hand and chest was covered in my own cum. "Shit, Kyouya. Why'd you do that?" I saw as Kyouya smirked... while thrusting himself over his own tonfa, one hand on the floor for support. I felt myself get hard again. I couldn't take anymore of this. I rushed over to Kyouya, startling him in the process, and pushed him to the ground, accidentally making the tonfa go in deeper. "_Mmmph_~", Kyouya groaned under me, "Sh-shit, _D-Dino_..." I rub my cum all over my erection and position myself. I make eye contact with Kyouya once more before I thrust in all the way in one go.

"A-Ah! F-fuck~", Kyouya moans. I didn't give him time to adjust as I pulled out and thrusted myself in him again. After a few more thrusts, he moaned... Loud. "Th-there", he whispered into my ear with his hot breath. Then I started to pound into him harder, hitting his sweet spot. Abusing it. All I heard was Kyouya's moans filling the room. In-Out-In-Out-In-Out-In-Out-In-Out-In-Out-In-Out-In-Out... One of my hands held Kyouya's waist in place while the other started to tug, pull, rub, and thrust Kyouya's own erection. Kyouya's arms were around my neck, nails scratching my back every once in a while. His legs were wrapped around my waist, making it easier for him to thrust in time with mine.

"D-Dino, I'm going to-", before he could finish, I sunk my teeth into his neck and we both yelled each other's names as we came. I landed on Kyouya, but stopped myself before I crushed him. I licked up the blood on his neck as a silent apology and pushed myself off him to see his face. He was flushed and panting. I probably looked the same. I smiled as I thought of how I'll get to make Kyouya happy. Like how Reborn, Byakuran, Yamamoto, and Mukuro did with their mates. Kyouya's glassy eyes met mine and he whispered, "What's 2-4?"

**Short? Too short? I dunno. I think it's pretty long for my first. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know the lemon is pretty short. I apologize. I'm not good at lemon you see?**

**Edit: I know this also seems rushed. There might be some punctuation errors and such, but I was a bit too lazy to fix them...**


End file.
